


Друзья на твоей стороне

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Драко жмется спиной к стене, дальше отодвигать голову просто некуда. Поттер слишком близко, его руки прижаты к стене, перекрывают пути к отступлению.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Друзья на твоей стороне

«И как все зашло так далеко?» 

Драко жмется спиной к стене, дальше отодвигать голову просто некуда. Поттер слишком близко, его руки прижаты к стене, перекрывают пути к отступлению. Да и бежать некуда, дверь заперта, они здесь вдвоем, а снаружи так называемые друзья. Друзья, которые должны были помогать избегать Поттера. Которые лично запихнули Драко в эту комнату и заперли дверь несколькими заклинаниями. Которые исхитрились выкрасть его палочку так, что он ничего не заметил. 

— У меня есть девушка, — тихо говорит Драко. 

— Нет, — уверенно отвечает Поттер. Его губы скользят по щеке, едва заметно мажут по скуле, касаются уха. Его дыхание горячее и затрудненное. 

Драко перестает слышать. Он уже не видит — глаза закрыты. Он только чувствует — чужое тело слишком близко, влажный язык касается шеи. Ноги подгибаются, и он цепляется за Поттера обеими руками. 

— Как ты, мать твою, это провернул? — хрипло и с отчаянием спрашивает Драко. 

Поттер чуть отстраняется и неожиданно тепло и смущенно улыбается. 

Глупый вопрос. Понятно, что ему помогли. Все, кто знал и кто только догадывался. К черту. Всех к черту. Да и будь что будет. 

Драко сам подается навстречу и с жадностью встречает чужие губы.

**Author's Note:**

> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**
> 
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**


End file.
